Of everyone, why her?
by baistander
Summary: Alonzo is dared to ask out and deny a queen by one of his best friends, this being something Alonzo does often should be a cinch, but the only difference is he has to keep this relationship longer than the others, but what happens when he starts warming up to her and she gets catnapped?
1. The Twisted Dare

**Disclaimer: I don't own cats**

Alonzo was walking around looking for a challenge when he saw a couple of toms just standing and fanning over Bombalurina, even he, the second most flirtatious cat in the tribe (Tugger being first) can see that it's a lost cause. However that's not to say he never tried, he was like all the rest, constantly flirting and asking her on a date, but only to be repeatedly turned down. In the end he actually turned it into a game, only he flirted with other queens and asked them out instead.

Of course in the beginning he was a complete failure at his own game, then after multiple fails he finally scored and got a date with Electra, from there he experimented with different pick-up lines, bodily movements (always attempting to avoid Tugger's moves) and even on some successful bed pick ups, a few moves here and there.

in the end he had scored dates with all the adolescent and younger queen kits (always keeping the dates age appropriate of course) except for Tantomile, Rumpleteazer, Etcetera (she was only interested in the rum tum Tugger), Bombalurina, and Exotica. Tantomile and Exotica never really even seemed like good "candidates" Bombalurina and Etcetera were both lost causes, and it's kinda embarrassing to flirt with and ask out a girl who's brother you can't get rid of.

after Alonzo finished searching the yard for a challenge he went to find Munkustrap for the patrol schedule. When Alonzo found it was sheer coincidence that he was next for patrols. Then again they had to be tight on security. Alonzo remembered last year's ball, Macavity came with only a single henchcat, which nearly took Munkustrap's life. Alonzo later found out the henchcat's name was Myter, a small gold and black tom, who was also strong for his size, Alonzo tried to stop the henchcat from attacking further, but Macavity stopped him. Munkustrap somehow won though, Alonzo hadn't paid attention to how because he was busy with Macavity. While on duty Alonzo noticed Victoria (his current queenfriend) leaving the junkyard

"Hey Vic where are you going?"  
"Home! Away from you!"  
"Aww, come on our last date wasn't that bad, was it?"  
"Alonzo, it's not about the date and you know that, it's about how you treat it all like a game, and the girls are the prize!"

Okay he hasn't quite mentioned that this _is_ his sick twisted version of a game, but would you tell your date that little bit of information? After she stormed off he knew it was over.

Alonzo's patrol ended and he now had to go home alone, but on his way back he saw Plato, Plato had always given Alonzo true challenges. so he called out "Hey Plato any new challenges?" Now Alonzo had recently pulled a simple trick on Plato, which had backfired and hit Plato's queenfriend instead, causing her to break up with him because she thought it was his idea, so this dare was more over a way to get back at Alonzo. "Under on condition you cannot turn down this challenge under _ANY _circumstances, understand?"

"Understood!"  
"Now, the dare is to get with Exotica, wait for the right moment and when she thinks the relationship should go further decline and leave her, now remember you are not to turn this down under any circumstance, so this should be a cinch for you!"

like I said, Plato wasn't in his right mind when he made this dare, but as you've seen, Alonzo is stuck with it.

-  
**A/N: I understand it's a short chapter, but this is my first try in writing anything longer than a single chapter, if anyone has any ideas, i would love to hear them, and if anyone can put in some unique names i could probably find a good use for them here and there, if anyone would comply i _WILL_ give credit to you unless asked otherwise through PMing me, thank you :D**


	2. The first date

A/N: for this chapter and others I will try to start changing the point of view but I will also remain in 3rd person, just as a fore-warning, plus I must clear this up now, Exotica has a human home, but sometimes for days at a time she will stay at the junkyard.

Disclaimer: No idea why authors MUST repeat this every chapter but hey better to play it safe, I don't own cats, simple as that!

==============================================================================================================  
Alonzo

_"The dare is to get with Exotica, wait for the right moment and when she thinks the relationship should go further, decline and leave her..."_

These words rang in Alonzo's ears as he searched for Exotica; once he could find her the challenge would begin. After an hour of searching, Alonzo recalled the moment after Victoria had left the junkyard: Exotica was talking to Munkustrap about going home. However she had avoided Alonzo on the way. Alonzo was still bewildered as to why she would avoid him, but nonetheless he thought nothing of it. After another hour of searching to make sure, he headed to his den for the night.

===============================================================================================================  
Exotica

"_Sure glad Munkustrap let me exit away from Alonzo's patrol; I've heard from other queens that he treats dating like some big game." _Exotica thought to herself "_Now that I think about it, it's like Tugger treats his fan-girls like-well for a lack of a better word-his own personal Paparazzi. Then again that's probably what they are, just missing the cameras to complete the set._"

The next day Exotica came back to the Junkyard to hear a bunch of shutter sounds, and she looked around the corner, you can guess what she saw. _"How ironic, they brought cameras."_

She then started walking for her den, only to notice Alonzo quietly waiting for her. She dove behind the nearest trash pile, barely escaping Alonzo's notice. Making a start to go around to the back she heard her name being called from the clearing. Her ears twitched at the sound of Tumblebrutus repeatedly shouting her name. Her first thoughts were "damn, he'll blow my cover; ohhh this can't be good!"

Out of nowhere, almost as if to protect her, Plato tackled Tumble and the two started rough housing. In the fight Exotica could almost swear she saw Plato look up and wink at her, then again what else would she expect from the Ex who pranked her!

===============================================================================================================  
Plato

Plato noticed Exotica as she walked into the junkyard; she also seemed unimpressed that the kits had found cameras _and_ figured out how to work them. He watched as she made her way to the den and noticed Alonzo there, so he let his evil grin show. She also seemed to have noticed Alonzo in all her contemplating as she had randomly dove for the closest trash pile. Tumble yelled her name pretty loud and Alonzo noticed as well. Plato instantly tackled Tumble and started playing with the kit, despite the kit's feelings for Exotica, his plan could not fail now! At the last second he looked up and winked at his last queenfriend, but she didn't seem to notice. Alonzo came around the trash pile just as Exotica made it to the back of her den.

===============================================================================================================  
Alonzo

As Alonzo rounded the corner he noticed Tumblebrutus and Plato rough housing and asked "did I just hear Exotica's name?"

"Yeah, Tumblebrutus was trying to call for help, what a weakling, huh?" Plato sneered. Alonzo put on a forced smile. He could usually tell when Plato was lying, but this time he wasn't for sure. He continued to search the area but still saw no sign of Exotica so he left to search elsewhere. In the end he stopped by Coricopat and Tantomile's den.

The two cats seemed to have noticed him before he even set foot in the den; they already had the couch out and ready for the next session. (Then again it is possible they just got done setting up for the day) The first thing to occur to him is why he was there in the first place; the dare was a challenge, not a 'go to the psychics to find my ex-queenfriend' dare. For what seemed like an instant, on his way out, Alonzo thought he saw Tantomile as attractive; nevertheless he was a twisted game player, not a "Tugger" player.

Yes he knew his game was twisted, and that this dare would probably ruin his chances of ever being mated in his life, but he'd have to worry about that later. He needed to find Exotica!

===============================================================================================================  
Exotica

Back at Exotica's den she was thinking about how to refuse Alonzo if anything should happen. He was looking for her, that couldn't be good. She started thinking _"When, no, IF Munkustrap comes by later I'll need to catch him, hopefully Alonzo won't be there" _The only thing wrong with that plan that she didn't realize is Alonzo had already put out word that he was looking for her.

She heard a knock on her door and went to answer. Worst possible decision ever; there stood Alonzo, how he knew she was back in her den was anyone's guess. Despite the worst happening, Exotica kept her cool and listened to what he had to say.

"Exotica, will you go out with me?" The first question he asked"_I knew that was what he wanted… well then let's play this game of his shall we, no point in letting him get away with it. I'll give him a taste of his own medicine"_ she thought to herself

"Under 2 conditions, Alonzo, 1. No cheating, and screw up and it's over! No second chances, are these rules understood?"

Exotica thought she had him right then and there, until he nodded in response. Great, what had she gotten herself into?

Almost instantly Alonzo asked "So first date Saturday at 7, 7:30-ish?"

Exotica was still slightly shocked, however she still nodded in a response.

===============================================================================================================  
Alonzo

*That Saturday at 6:30*

Alonzo had just finished grooming and was working on his "looks" for the date, after all, this wasn't real in his book, but to get it to last longer, he's got to make it seem real. He knew it only took 15 minutes to get to Exotica's den (he checked the day he went to her den to wait for her, bit creepy, but it works) so he worked on a bouquet a few Roses and Lilies ought to do it. After he finished the arrangement of the flowers he went to pick Exotica up.

When he reached the den he noticed that she managed to wire a doorbell into the den. _"Impressive, she knows how to work electricity" _despite the point that he didn't actually know anything about electricity, he thought it would be a good subject to talk about on the date.

He pressed the door and waited for Exotica to answer. The door eventually swung open and there stood the most beautiful queen he ever saw. So he joked and said "Is Exotica here, I'm her date for the night."

He noticed that this, both, made her blush and put a big grin on her face. Then as gentlemanly as possibly he stuck out his arm and asked "Shall we?"

Her response was "Wow, no wonder the other queens were mad after their break-ups with you, you're too good of a romantic. They must already be jealous for your next date"

"Probably, or they just figured out my deepest darkest secret, which as you have your conditions, mine is that if you figure it, you are not to say anything to anyone else about it, unless they know already. Honestly it's more like a lifelong vow than a condition" Alonzo replied

"How many others know your "terrible" secret?"

Alonzo replied "believe it or not, only 4 others, Plato, Tantomile, Coricopat, mind you those two are psychic, and… I'd rather not say the last name…Anyways I know this beautiful spot that-"

Exotica interrupted here "is your secret that you treat dating like a game?"

"Not quite, Exotica, but I'll tell you by the end of the night, if I have the courage…_ANYWAYS _as I was saying I know a beauty of a spot where we can go for this date!"

Exotica was curious so she asked "Is this place where you've taken queens before?"

Alonzo took a deep breath on this question and said "No, not even close, I've never went out with a queen as beautiful as you and so I never knew anyone else fit for this place."

Alonzo noticed just how curious she was just by looking in her eyes, those beautiful brown… No this is a challenge not the real deal… He can't fall in love with the challenge the end of it is completely against it!

They continued walking past junk pile after junk pile only to end up outside the junkyard, Alonzo noticed this peaked her interest and said "Awww, come now, you don't think I'd tell you about a beautiful spot and mean a clearing in the 'yard did you?"

"Actually I kind of expected that from the number 2 most flirtatious, since that _is_ something Tugger would do as number 1." replied Exotica.

"Heh, well _I'm_ not the Rum Tum Tugger, so I do things differently!" Alonzo said with a grin. He noticed that they reached a lake and just to jest said "Wanna go for a dip?"

To his surprise, Exotica actually said 'Yes' despite the point that cats are supposed to be afraid of the water, and she dove right in. Alonzo, finally gathering the courage to get his fur wet, followed her in. After the swim the both came back to shore and Alonzo asked about her doorbell.

"Ohhh, it's just something that Mistoffelees and I threw together, he supplies it with a weeks worth of electricity and I make sure no kits attempt to destroy it."

"How would a kit destroy it?"

"Well, you were fascinated by it, I'm pretty sure a kitten would find it 10x more fascinating and keep pressing the damn thing, trust me it's annoying when they do!"

"Oh really, well now I know how to get your attention when I come over."

"Alonzo, if you dare toy with that thing like a newborn kitten I will count it toward your one and only screw up, understand…"

"Ok, ok, I was just joking, heh heh"

After they finished their conversation they went back to their dens, Exotica didn't seem to remember the promise he made, which to him seemed like a plus.


	3. A new surprise unfolds

A/N: I have attempted less switching between POVs this time, but if I still jump around every paragraph or two I'm sorry. Oh and in case anyone was wondering how he knew the time in the last chapter, he found an old pocket watch that still worked a while back.

Alonzo

*Sunday Morning*

He woke up only to remember the previous night and how beautiful she… No He can't fall in love; he had to complete this challenge! There was a knock at the door to his den so he went to answer, on his way he noticed that the time was about 7:00 in the morning. He started to wonder, who needed him this early in the morning? His shift doesn't start until 12 in the afternoon. When he opened the door he noticed Plato and instantly had to ask the one question on his mind. "Plato, what are-"

"We need to talk, preferably in a _different_ clearing"

They went to a clearing to the East side of the junkyard. When someone would ask where they were going Plato would say "We're friends, can't we just hang out once in a while?" as politely as possible. When they reached the clearing Plato cleared his throat and called for Admetus who was hiding behind an old banged up garbage can.

Plato was the first to speak "How could you have left us out on this secret?"

"Yeah, Alonzo, how could you?"

"Look, Plato, Admetus, I left you two out because I thought Plato had already knew and told you by now and I didn't know how you'd take it Admetus! Now as you may already know, I know that Macavity is your guys' father, but we must keep our mother a secret, not too many people must know. Our mother, she had eight children with three different cats, we now know two of the fathers, I am still trying to figure out who the last father is, gimme some time, I'll get to it eventually, as of right now I have other problems!"

Plato grinned and said "She is too beautiful, isn't she Alonzo? Yep that is why I dared you, to think that even you would fall for her charms, I guess you do have a heart. Which means it can be broken; that was the objective of the dare, bet it'll be hard to reveal it now, won't it?"

Alonzo now knew Plato's plan, to Break Alonzo's heart and end his jokes. That was his plan… He could've just asked him to stop! But the dare's in place and it's too far along to back out now. Plato's right, it's impossible to reveal the dare now. In other words reveal the dare and lose all chances of a mate, or finish and lose all chances of a mate, there's no winning for Alonzo.

Exotica

*1:00 in the afternoon*

Exotica had just gotten out of bed, and just like her doorbell, she had a digital clock. When she looked at the clock she realized that she had slept in. _"Oh no, I'm gonna be late, how could this happen? I have to get to Demeter's before 1:30!"_

The downside is that it's a 45 minute walk, but if she ran she could make it in about 15 minutes, she is the record holder in the junkyard as the fastest cat. On her way out she noticed Alonzo's cologne. She started to remember that he walked her home last night, but when did _his_ cologne end up in her den? Had he stopped by this morning? Then she realized that she didn't have time to contemplate that and had to get to the party.

On the way to Demeter's den she noticed Demeter hadn't even left Jenny's clinic yet, there was still a chance for her to make it. When she reached Demeter's den she was out of breath. She carefully stepped inside and everyone jumped out to yell "SURPRISE" then there were some agitated murmurs as everyone got into position, and so Exotica followed suit. As far as she could see, only four toms were missing; Munkustrap, Alonzo, Admetus, and Plato. Alonzo she could understand, but what about Munkustrap, Admetus, and Plato?

Just then Demeter walked in and turned on the lights and, obviously without rehearsal, they all jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE"

Demeter started tearing up with a big ol' smile on her face. They all gathered around her and started singing 'happy birthday'. After the song Jennyanydots cut the cake. Tumble asked about a million times if he could cut himself a piece, but everyone had to be a complete party pooper and told him 'no', so when Exotica could catch him alone she whispered, "When you can have a second piece I'll stand with you as you cut out your own piece."

Tumble grinned from ear to ear; what the poor kit didn't know was that the cake would completely cut by the time he got his second piece. None the less when Jenny finished cutting the cake Exotica smeared a little frosting over the cutting lines.

At that moment Munkustrap walked in and pulled Demeter into another room. Exotica was curious and tried to follow, but Munkustrap, oblivious to Exotica following, shut the door in her face. So she decided to wait, just as the rest of the queens were doing, the kittens were just wolfing down their food. After an hour, and jenny telling about six or seven kittens not to touch the cake, Demeter came out crying and Munkustrap had a bit of a hollow look in his eyes. After two minutes of non-stop inquiring by Exotica, Munkustrap asked the kittens to leave the den. Each kitten then filed out one at a time, and Jelly followed suit in fear of any message that made the birthday cat cry.

The first question on Exotica's mind was _What the hell did you do to her!? _Then she remembered that the two were mates so Munkustrap wouldn't have made her cry by his own doing. Munkustrap then said "Besides the kittens and Jelly, who here doesn't have a strong heart for bad news?" a few cats raised their hands and Munkustrap had asked them to leave. There were only about six cats left, Munkustrap, Demeter, Exotica, Rum Tum Tugger (Just because Demeter doesn't like him doesn't mean he can't be there, plus he spiked the kid's drink and wanted to see the effect), Jennyanydots, and Bombalurina( she came for her sister, and a little bit of her actually wanted to see Tugger's results as well).


	4. The Catnapping

Exotica stared in disbelief as the news rang in her ears. Old Deuteronomy had been found dead in an alleyway not more than three blocks away. She just couldn't find it in herself to cry for him. There was this feeling in her telling her not to cry because this information is false. In the mean time she knew this meant that Munkustrap is the new leader of the Jellicle tribe, even if the voice in her head says it's temporary.

Putting aside the voice in her head she went to find Alonzo to tell him the news; maybe he would know something about this… feeling… she has. She began by searching his. After a long time of searching for Alonzo around others' homes she gave up and moved toward the front gates of the junkyard. As she was getting ready to go home she heard a sniffling around the corner, but that's all she could remember before everything went black.

She woke up about dead center of an alleyway, which seriously freaked her out considering the news she had just received. She looked around, but she just couldn't see a thing, which really confused her because her eyes usually adjusted quickly. She decided she was too tired to try to look around, besides she wouldn't recognize anything in her current state anyway. When she reached around she found a small cardboard box a little bigger than her and she tried to rest against it; by this time she could have sworn she felt another presence nearby, but she reasoned that it was just her conscience.

She awoke with a start the next morning with surprise that she was still alive; however, she could still feel that presence last night, almost as if it never moved. She tried to open her eyes, only to quickly realize she was as blind as a kitten. She couldn't see and her eyes were wide open. She eventually heard a scruffy yet feminine voice from the presence she felt say "I must've hit you a little too hard, for it seems you have temporary blindness; if I remember from my experiences then this will last about three days minimal." Exotica could tell it was a queen's voice speaking to her. She decided not to talk for fear of finding out who her catnapper is (which she had realized an hour later is an irrational fear.) For that day Exotica took to sleeping and grooming herself.

"So may I ask what you're doing with the Jellicles after all these years?" asked the scruffy voiced queen.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been with the Jellicles all my life… wait how do you know who the Jellicles are?" questioned Exotica.

"That's because I'm the one who left you with the Jellicles; how could you not know your own mother's voice?"

Exotica blinked twice, despite the fact that she can't see. She couldn't believe her ears; her mother was sitting here near her, and what's more is that she had catnapped her from the began to sway violently and felt her eyes roll into the back of her head, eventually she fainted due to the stress and surprise. Unbeknownst to her, the next time she would wake up it would a battle for her life.


End file.
